He Doesn't Like Her That Much is a very big lie
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: "Have you heard? About Natsu-san and Erza-san?" Juvia Loxar asked. "They're going out!" Onesided Grayza oneshot.


There are times when you are in the mood to take a walk. You don't mind when you're alone, as long as you can take a walk. The truth is you preferred to be alone than to be companied. And you don't know why.

You aren't feeling sad or anything. You just want to be a little peaceful. Even just a little. Right now, this is what Gray Fullbuster feels. He was walking by the riverbank when he suddenly heard…

"Natsu…" a familiar voice said. "I haven't thanked you yet for saving my life."

Gray didn't hear Natsu say anything. And his common sense tells him that the person Natsu is with right now is Erza. Gray didn't know why but he decided to eavesdrop.

"It's alright." He heard Natsu say. "If you were gone, I wouldn't be able to challenge Erza anymore."

Then he added, "You're the only Erza Scarlet in the guild. You're one of my allies."

"Natsu…" Erza muttered.

"And besides, Gray won't be too happy when he learned that you were killed or anything of that sort." Natsu said.

Gray wondered why Natsu said that. But at the same time, it made him want to eavesdrop more.

"Gray…? Why? Is he gonna be upset?" Erza asked.

"I guess so. You're close friends." He said.

"Well… You're right about that…" she said.

Gray didn't know what he felt… Does Erza doubt that they're close friends…?

"Well… It's not like I care about any of you or anything." Natsu said.

Gray heard Erza chuckle softly.

"Is that so?" Erza said in a somewhat teasing voice.

"Heh. Of course. Don't get me wrong." Natsu said and added, "Besides, I just don't like that Jellal person a lot."

"Why don't you like Jellal?" Erza asked.

Then, Gray wasn't sure if it was his imagination or something but he suddenly heard kissing sounds. Gray peeked and saw what the two are doing. Erza is currently pinned on the grass with Natsu kissing Erza's lips.

Gray can't believe what he's currently seeing but… He doesn't know why but he feels betrayed!

"Natsu…" Erza panted softly.

**Why isn****'****t**** Natsu being punched? **Gray thought.

"Erza…"

Natsu hugged her lovingly.

Gray didn't want to see anything anymore. But he can't just bring himself to stand up like that.

Natsu knows that Gray loves Erza… But why is he still doing this?

Gray clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath. And more precisely, is Erza happy about this?

He feels so heart broken right now.

It's amusing how she can break his heart and he can still love her with all the little pieces.

When he first met her, he didn't like her that much. But he didn't know that even if he won't admit it, he was concerned about her. Because she's always by herself.

They became close friends and they cared for each other.

But right now, she broke his heart. Without even knowing about it.

Dealing with pain and heartbreak is never effortless. You have to muster ALL the effort within you to do so.

And sometimes it doesn't work.

That's the very reason why some people live in the past. They cannot move on, like a car in a heavy traffic.

I swear to God, he doesn't know what to think.

He knows that feeling… That confusing feeling…

When Gray looks at Erza and think, "Wow, I love her but we're just friends." Or maybe when Erza looks at Natsu, it hurts so much sometimes.

When Gray's in love with her and she's in love with Natsu; Gray loves everything about her and she loves everything about Natsu.

Gray has kept it in for so long. No one knows how confused he feels.

Why isn't he telling her how he feels? Why is he just keeping it in like he does usually?

"It's confusing" or "It's complicated" is his answer when someone asks him what's wrong.

He loves her. He loves her so much. And he wishes she knew.

But how will she know if he doesn't have the courage to tell her how he feels? And especially, it's already too late.

It's too late for him to say what he feels.

_**Flashback:**_

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

Gray looked at her in an annoyed way and said, "What?"

"Have you heard? About Natsu-san and Erza-san?" she asked.

"What? Is it another battle?" he asked in a bored manner.

"No! They're going out!" she declared.

He snapped out from his he-doesn't-care mode and yelled, "What?"

Juvia flinched a little because of his voice raise and nodded.

Gray smiled in a fake way and said, "I knew that they're going to be that someday."

"Juvia thinks so too!" the water mage said.

He congratulated the two then went straight to his apartment.

_**-End of Flashback—**_

They have been going out. With Erza having no clue about what Gray feels about her ever since.

He doesn't like her that much - is a lie. A very big lie.

He forced himself to walk away. And so what if they're kissing. He should be used to it by now. Right?

.

.

.

.

.

But he isn't.


End file.
